Edward D. Sasaki
| alias = | bounty = 80,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} Edward D. Sasaki is a cyborg, a member of the Oni Tribe, and the Captain of the Mecha Pirates. Two years ago, he was captured by a very powerful mercenary only known as Beyonder, and sold for 50,000,000 to a secret Government facility in order to be subjected to various experiments, under a mysterious project labeled as Project G.O.D.. He would remain imprisoned and experimented upon until his two best friends, found the facility, destroyed it and released Sasaki. After his escape from the Government facility, he was granted a 80,000,000 bounty for the destruction he left behind and for defeating several Marines and Government officials. Appearance Sasaki is a very tall young man, almost being nine-feet in stature. He has fair skin and silver hair, with a lean body type. Around his arms, chest and face, he has a series of markings and lines he inexplicably was born with. On his neck, he has a visible scar he leaves revealed as a reminder of the man he's trying to hunt down. When he desires, Sasaki may reveal a pair of large horns that extend backwards, a trademark feature of being an Oni. Sasaki's usual attire consists of normal but flexible pants, a simple t-shirt and a jacket, covered by a large, feathered coat he seems to never take off. When activating his cybernetic enhancements or calling forth his horns, Sasaki's sclera turn black, giving him a more menacing look. sasaki 3.JPG Sasaki.PNG 96ffe19077b58f411577096fb9d76c7c.jpg|Sasaki's cyborg form. Personality Sasaki has a fun-loving, carefree attitude. He enjoys doing things at his pace and hates being rushed or ordered. Sasaki cares deeply about his friends and those he makes a connection to, and will do anything to prevent them from being unhappy. He may be quite sarcastic, quick to anger and violent if he feels insulted or that he's been making fun of. His short temper and fearlessness is the reason he's seemingly always attracting attention and trouble. He also always seems to say whatever is on his mind, usually resulting in him comically being surprised at the stuff he said out loud. But even with his seemingly oblivious and straightforward attitude, he is quite intelligent and perceptive, usually seeing through someone's deceptions and lies. He displays quite a high level of mechanical and technological knowledge, and also seems.to possess quite a great deal of knowledge on physics, given how he is able to better employ his powers. When he's not sleeping or eating, he may be tinkering with gadgets and machines, or simply swinging his hammer around like a baseball bat. Sasaki has a conflicted sense of morality, one he admits fluctuates depending on his mood. Normally, he won't harm civilians that don't get in his way or that are unnarmed, but against those he knows have fighting ability or directly challenge him, Sasaki may be quite brutal, usually leaving his opponents in a near death state. However, he may resort to killing if he's forced to. He is not above pillaging and rampaging on towns, and harming everyone on his way. History Sasaki was born in the Grand Line, but was raised in Kanokuni. His mother raised him in Kano, and worked as a bartender in a coast town. Sasaki, ever since he was five years old, began getting in trouble with the thugs on the streets. Because of his physiology, he endured beating after beating, angering the thugs as they couldn't put down the kid, until he finally had the strength to defeat them. It was because of his recklessness and mischievousness, that he attracted the attention of two kids that would grow to be his best friends and accomplices, Lao Jack and Takeshi Rogers. By spending time with them, he learned the intricacies of mechanics and engineering, and often helped on Jack's family's workshop. They constructed gadgets and weapons that always got them in trouble, and the trio became famous around the country when they were still young. When they reached their teenage years, both of his friends went away for a while, one joined the Royal Army and the other the Happo Navy, so Sasaki stayed by himself, training in the forest and helping his mother, who now worked in the Lao Family's docks as a secretary. He told his friends to get stronger, as he wanted them to join him in his journey towards being Pirate King. Every now and then, the trio would get together and spar between each other, Sasaki still proving superior despite having no formal combat training. When the time decided to set sail, Sasaki was preparing himself and a small ship he had gotten, however, because of their obligations, Rogers and Jack would not join him. But before he could set out, a mysterious Mercenary appeared on Sasaki's home, murdered his mother and captured him, not before brutally beating him up and injuring him greatly. He would then remained imprisoned for about eight months, being subjected to various experiments. One day, the facility was attacked by Jack and Rogers, and Sasaki took the commotion as an opportunity to break himself free, and was the first time he willingly manifested his Devil Fruit powers, much to his friend's surprise. After returning to Kano, Sasaki took time to mourn the loss of his mother, and accepted his fate as a Devil Fruit eater, and took a year to try and have a grasp on his powers, being joined by his two friends during this time. After realizing he had a bounty on his head, he decided to move forward, and set sail on September of 1576, entering the Grand Line about a month later. His eyes were set in finding the murderer of his mother and his capturer, to find who his father is, and to become the one and only Pirate King. On an island called "Mercenary Island", Sasaki sleeps on top of a small building, reminiscing about his past. He is attacked by a mercenary when he told Sasaki to get down and he refused. After believing a bit from his bazooka killed Sasaki, the mercenary and a crowd of them take turns trying to lift a massively heavy hammer lying on the side of the building. After a while, Sasaki wakes up, not even realizing he had been shot by a bazooka in the face. Much to everyone's shock, he effortlessly lifts the Hammer, revealing it actually weighs five tons, and his intentions for being on the island, as he is searching for the mercenary who captured him and killed his mother two years before. Believing Sasaki is messing with them, and that the hammer was a trick to fool them, the mercenaries gang up on Sasaki, though he effortlessly defeats them by creating a massive shock wave while swinging his hammer, sending the mercenaries flying away. Powers and Abilities Physical Strength Sasaki seems to possess an abnormal level of physical strength, as he's able to wield a five ton War Hammer without effort. On Mercenary Island, he swung the hammer as if it were a mere bat, and caused a powerful whirlwind that sent around three dozen mercenaries flying into the air. After being provoked again, he swung the five tons hammer again in a horizontal fashion, creating a powerful shock wave that tore through several buildings, wiping out an entire block and more than thirty mercenaries along with it. During the events of his escape from the research facility, he was strong enough to escape from a liquid tank he was imprisoned in. After a tremor freed one of his hands, he used his horns to smash them into the tank, and finished breaking it by punching it with his free hand. He then knocked out the Head Guard, a large, powerful orc, by attacking him by surprise while the orc focused on his friends, and slamming his head with great force into the ground. Oni Physiology Sasaki has been endowed with enhanced senses and nigh-unbreakable bones thanks to his race. Because of the sheer density of his bones, his skin and muscle have to recompensate by being strong and tough as well, which is the reason Sasaki weighs so much, and is extremely resistant to blunt force. His mother stated that his tough skin he got from his father's side. sasaki demon.JPG Cybernetic Enhancements Sasaki has been implanted with technological enhancements. Similar to Devil Fruit users, his Lineage Factor was manipulated and altered, having been injected by a recently created metal alloy, called Omnithyum. This nigh-indestructible, liquid metal has assimilated on the user's body at a molecular level. The most interesting aspects about Omnithyum is it's ability to grow stronger along with the user, and the capabilities to restructure an organic body at will at the molecular level. This is possible because of the billions of nano-tech robots integrated into the metal alloy's structure, which in turn later combine with the hosts's own cells and tissue. What this does, is basically reshape Sasaki's own biological structure, enabling him to transform his body, taking the appearance of a cyborg, gaining access to a myriad of weapons, improved strength, speed, incredible durability, and tools. Equipment and Capabilities 5823080-2368635923-nonep-2-1.jpg|Sasaki's Enhancements fb56c9961b9fc6dc2885a73b4e308fa54a58d50b_00.jpg 4948634-maxresdefault.jpg Fighting Style Sasaki wasn't trained in any particular martial arts. He mostly fights using his wits, inhuman strength and speed, while employing a brawler-style of combat. Equipment Sasaki may occasionally employ the use of a named War Hammer in combat. It is extremely heavy, as most individuals are incapable of even lifting it. The weapon is also about the length of Sasaki himself. He took the weapon from the head guard of the facility he was imprisoned in, after Sasaki defeated him. alexander-osadchiy-hammer-1.jpg 2LJ391W14Q631423143915348.jpg|The previous owner of the War Hammer Sasaki currently owns. Major Battles Trivia *Sasaki hates stupid people, and being interrupted from his naps. Quotes References Category:Kano Country Category:West Blue Characters Category:Oni Tribe Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Lemasters30 Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users